


Forget Me Not My Dear, My Darlin

by curiouswildflower



Series: Trips, Trials, and Triumphs [4]
Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, some porn involving, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswildflower/pseuds/curiouswildflower
Summary: "They're finally, the three of them, on an actual vacation."





	1. FRIDAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisstableground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/gifts).



> Sophia wanted fluff so I am here to deliver 5500 words of lake-side weekend getaway! like the tags say, this is 75% fluff and 25% sex. message me if you want to know what the sex involves in more detail. genuinely no signs of anxiety or panic or ptsd to be found. just vacation. <3
> 
> title from the song "Forget Me Not" by the Civil Wars. a good soundtrack to this piece - that's the kind of vibe. :)

Ruben parks in front of their condo to the soundtrack of Usnavi whining about the grade of the hill they just drove down and Vanessa giving him shit for whining. It’s not one of the more soothing sounds in Ruben’s life, but he smiles anyway. They’re finally, the three of them, on an actual vacation.

“We’re that one,” he says loudly, pointing to the top floor. 

Vanessa leans forward to see out the windshield, and Usnavi shouts “ _Oy, vamanos!_ ” as he throws himself out of the back seat.

Ruben plucks his phone out of the cup holder and unplugs it from the charger. He jumps when Vanessa presses a kiss against his cheek. “It looks perfect already.” She says quietly, as a blush darkens her cheeks. He smiles at her, kissing her on the mouth, and jumps again when Usnavi slaps the driver’s side window.

“Hey! Stop makin out and pop the trunk.” 

Vanessa and Ruben simultaneously flip him off and Usnavi slaps the window again, shouting “Well fuck you too.”

They eventually load up with bags and trek up the wooden stairs to their condo. Vanessa fights with the door a little, and they all let out a breath as the door finally swings open. 

Ruben follows as Vanessa grabs the strap of her bag and drags it along the floor into the condo. She leaves her bag by the counter and heads right for the sliding doors out onto their balcony. Usnavi shoves past Ruben’s shoulder, chattering excitedly.

“Wow Ruben! Look at this, a fireplace! I mean we probably won’t light a fire in July but like it’s cool that this place has –“ Usnavi throws open the door to the bedroom, cutting himself off “oh look! Is that one of those super huge beds?”

Ruben grins and follows Usnavi. “Yeah, a California King.”

Usnavi’s duffle bag smacks against the doors to the closet when he throws it, spinning around and falling onto his back in the middle of the bed. Usnavi squirms for a second before moving his arms and legs like he’s making a snow angel and Ruben laughs out loud from where he’s setting his bag down by Usnavi’s. 

Vanessa appears in the doorway, demanding “What’s going on in here?”

“The mattress is fucking huge Vanessa!” Usnavi props himself up on his elbows, wiggling his eye brows as he adds “Our fucking huge mattress that will be perfect for fucking.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes but walks over to him as Usnavi sits up far enough to make grabby hands. She lays out next to him, pillowing her head on his chest. Ruben walks around the bed to the wall covered in blinds.

“Hey guys,” he says quietly as he finds the pull cord and begins to work the blinds open. They slowly fold off to the side to reveal an entire wall of floor to ceiling windows and a top floor view across the lake. He hears Usnavi and Vanessa sit up, and when he latches the blinds he turns to find them sitting on the edge of the bed, Vanessa with her chin tucked over Usnavi’s shoulders.

“Ruben this place is incredible. We could stay here all weekend and I’d be perfectly happy to cuddle and fuck and look out this window.” Usnavi reaches out his hand and Ruben takes it, sitting down on his other side.

“We’d get hungry eventually.” Vanessa points out.

“That’s why they invented delivery.”

Vanessa shoves her hands under Usnavi’s shirt to tickle at his sides. He shrieks and jerks away, throwing himself over Ruben’s lap. Ruben laughs and catches him, rolling away from Vanessa and accidentally rolling he and Usnavi off the bed. Vanessa follows, laying on top of Ruben and trapping Usnavi against the floor. She gets a hand under his shirt again to tickle at his sides and doesn’t stop until he’s gasping for breath from laughing and being squished.

\--

 

It’s already six o’clock by the time they acquaint themselves to their condo for the weekend. Ruben reminds them that they should get ready for dinner, and about a half an hour later he finds himself standing in the kitchen in a dark polo and his best jeans, drinking a glass of water and wondering what’s taking Vanessa and Usnavi so long.

“You two better actually be getting ready.” He shouts, walking toward the closed bedroom door.

“Yeah, yeah, no kissing when you’re not around, I know,” Usnavi teases as he comes through the door. Ruben freezes in his walk across the living room, drinking in Usnavi’s black jeans and fitted purple button up. The short-sleeved cuffs frame his biceps and the peek of chest through the top few undone buttons suggests he isn’t wearing a tank top and Ruben realizes he's actually gaping. Vanessa steps through in a tight grey dress, long hair in a complicated braid down her back and long gold necklace down her front.

“Oh my god.” Ruben says quietly, subconsciously rubbing at his wrists. He sees Usnavi’s eyes dart down his body and he shoves his hands in his pockets as Usnavi says “You clean up well, _querido_.”

Ruben blushes. “ _Tu tambien._ ”

Usnavi smiles and Vanessa knocks into his shoulder, “Yes, I get it, you’re both very attractive. Can we go eat?”

Usnavi catches her waist and presses a kiss against her smiling mouth. Ruben shakes his head at them, leading the way out to pile back into their car.

\--

 

The restaurant is on the lake front and has an inexplicable pirate theme, which Usnavi is delighted by despite the fact that he insists there would never be pirates on a lake. Vanessa orders drinks for all of them, big and colorful and suspiciously delicious. The restaurant is crowded but not unbearable, and Ruben feels calm enough sitting as he is against the wall, door of the restaurant in view between the shoulders of the loves of his life. He overhears the family at the table next to them talk about how later that night there will be live music, and he relaxes back into his chair a little.

They eat and drink and watch the people of the restaurant come and go. Ruben listens as Usnavi and Vanessa talk, happy to let their voices filter in along with the rest of the restaurant. The smell of the lake through the open windows, the sounds of cutlery and conversation, the taste of the seasoning salt on his French fries. Usnavi and Vanessa don’t seem upset that he isn’t participating in their conversation, so he floats.

The band sets up outside on the patio, and their set is just starting as the sun finally sets and Ruben pays for dinner. He follows Usnavi and Vanessa out of the restaurant, humming along as the band plays a song his mom used to listen to. 

Usnavi steps out of his sneakers at the edge of the beach, rolling up his jeans and stepping onto the sand. Vanessa follows, slipping off her sandals and chasing him. Ruben sits, fully unlacing his dress shoes as he watches Usnavi run full speed into the lake, kicking and splashing and laughing loud enough Ruben can hear him over the music. Vanessa is right behind him, twirling around so her skirt flares out around her hips. Usnavi laughs again and catches her hand, twirling her more and more until she stumbles and falls into his arms. They both turn and look toward Ruben, grinning and breathless, and Vanessa holds out her hand.

The moonlight shines on their dark hair, dances bright on the dark water around them. Ruben feels warmth flood his chest and he follows them, dropping his shoes by theirs on the sand before wading into the warm water. The song changes to something slower and Usnavi hands Vanessa over, Ruben wrapping her in his arms and rocking back and forth. Usnavi sways in the waves next to them, gliding around in the sand and kicking up water. Vanessa giggles when he trips and Usnavi opens his eyes long enough to stick out his tongue at her. Ruben twirls Vanessa and she twirls him in return.

When he’s back to rights it’s Usnavi’s arms he steps into, and Usnavi takes over rocking him to the music while Vanessa wades a little farther into the lake.

Ruben looks at her, looks at her braid gone frizzy in the humidity, her long brown arms and long soft hands tracing the surface of the lake. He feels Usnavi’s eyes on him and meets his gaze, taking in Usnavi’s wrinkled collar and happy smile. He smiles in return and leans forward, kissing him slow and warm. He hears the gentle rustling of the water as Vanessa walks back to them, touching one hand on each of them.

“Let’s drive back.”

Ruben nods. Usnavi catches Vanessa in a kiss before letting them both go. They pick up their shoes and Usnavi leads the way back to their car, shimmying his hips as the band changes to a faster tune.

\--

 

Ruben steps out of the bathroom, hair washed and teeth brushed and a pair of Usnavi’s loose boxers low on his hips. Usnavi sits behind Vanessa on the floor just off other side of the bed. Ruben has watched this ritual of theirs before – watching now as Usnavi reaches down into the jar at his hip, grabbing a little more oil. He smooths it into Vanessa’s hair before picking up the brush and gently working through the tangles. Vanessa sighs, arms wrapped around her knees. Their work is lit only by the moonlight from the vast windows in front of them, glowing off their bare shoulders.

Ruben climbs over the bed and lays on his stomach. He stretches a little and sets his chin on Usnavi’s shoulder, and Usnavi turns his head to kiss Ruben’s temple. Ruben watches as Usnavi braids Vanessa’s hair again, the simpler braid she wears to bed, and this time when Usnavi turns to kiss him Ruben turns and meets his mouth. 

They exchange soft kisses, lips parted. Ruben reaches up with his left hand, cradling the back of Usnavi’s head. He presses, pushing his tongue into Usnavi’s mouth right as Vanessa shivers. He breaks away to look, and notices Usnavi is still running light fingers over Vanessa’s back. Usnavi kisses Ruben’s cheek before turning to face Vanessa.

Usnavi slides his palms along her waist, encouraging her to lean back against his chest. She follows his lead, scooting back just enough to lean against him between the V of his legs, and Usnavi’s palms slide around to her stomach.

She turns her head and catches his mouth in a kiss over her shoulder. Ruben props himself up so he can slide off the bed, sitting next to them. Usnavi moves his right hand to Vanessa’s chest, palming at her breasts as his left hand trails between her legs. She slides her legs apart further, sighing into his mouth.

Ruben touches her chin and she breaks away from Usnavi. Ruben smiles and cups her jaw, leaning forward and pressing hungry kisses against her mouth. She gasps into his mouth and Ruben glances down to see that Usnavi is rubbing her over her underwear, slow circles right where she wants him. She whines, pressing into Usnavi’s hand, and Ruben shushes her.

Ruben scoots even closer to the two of them, arousal singing through him as he leans down to take Vanessa’s nipple into his mouth. She gasps, whispering his name, and Ruben can see out of the corner of his eye when Usnavi slides his fingers into her underwear. She says Usnavi’s name, louder now, and Ruben leans up to kiss Usnavi.

Vanessa comes for the first time just like that, with Usnavi’s hand down her underwear and Usnavi and Ruben kissing above her shoulder. She turns, kissing along Usnavi’s neck and reaching for Ruben.

“What do you want?” she asks, seemingly directed at them both. She bites down onto Usnavi’s neck and he whines.

“Your mouth, more of your mouth,” Usnavi’s voice cracks as he whispers his request and he groans when Vanessa shifts away from him. Ruben takes over for her, leaning down to bite at Usnavi’s neck. Usnavi’s hand comes to rest on the back of Ruben’s head, and Ruben can hear the rustle of Vanessa easing Usnavi’s boxers down his hips.

The movement of muscle in Usnavi’s neck as he gasps is delicious against Ruben’s mouth. He sucks just a little harder, then licks gently to mirror the way Vanessa licks gently at the head of Usnavi’s cock. Usnavi squirms, whining, asking for their hands too. Ruben rubs along Usnavi’s belly as Vanessa takes him fully into her mouth, and Ruben instinctively holds Usnavi down as he gasps and tries to thrust his hips up.

Usnavi comes with Vanessa’s mouth around his dick and Ruben’s mouth on his neck. He’s panting, floppy and elated and begging to be kissed. Vanessa quickly meets his mouth, shoving her tongue in and he groans when he tastes himself. Ruben doesn’t get it, but he knows Usnavi loves it, so he lets them kiss for a minute and tries not to squirm with his impatient arousal.

They both turn to look at him, pinning him beneath their dark eyes and wet mouths. Ruben’s breath starts gasping out of his chest as Usnavi pushes him down onto the carpet, laying next to him and kissing kissing kissing. Vanessa goes to stand and Ruben reaches for her, but she whispers “Shh, I’m just getting lube and a condom. I want to ride you, _lindo_.”

Ruben chokes and nods quickly, and Usnavi giggles at his enthusiasm. Vanessa climbs over the bed and digs through their bags while Usnavi gently peels off Ruben’s boxers. He wraps a dry fist around Ruben’s dick and kisses his whimpering mouth. Vanessa returns without her underwear and kneels down. She takes over, rolling the condom onto him and slicking him with lube. 

“You good?” she asks as she straddles him. He nods, rubbing his palms against her bare thighs. Usnavi reaches up, brushing Vanessa’s braid over her shoulder and asks “You good?”

Vanessa smiles and scratches her nails lightly into Ruben’s hips as she lowers herself slowly onto him. Usnavi presses his hand against Ruben’s stomach and kisses along his shoulders, sleepy and happy. Ruben tries to keep his eyes open, gasping with the feeling of Vanessa around him. She shivers and smiles, tracing her fingers around Usnavi’s hand.

When Ruben gasps out that he’s close, Usnavi moves his fingers to Vanessa and gets her off again just before Ruben comes. Vanessa sighs, red flush down her shoulders and below the neckline of the tank top she’s still wearing. She climbs off Ruben and kisses him while Usnavi gets rid of the condom. Usnavi appears again on the bed above them and makes grabby hands at them.

“I kind of can’t believe we just fucked on the floor.” He says “But we’re definitely not sleeping there.”

Ruben smiles when Vanessa rolls her eyes, but they each take one of Usnavi’s hands. Ruben climbs up onto the bed, cuddling down next to him. Vanessa goes into the bathroom to pee and reappears fully naked.

“Move your asses, let’s at least pull down the covers.”

Ruben and Usnavi lift their hips and help her kick down the bedspread and top sheet. She climbs in on the other side of Usnavi and curls up against him, pulling the top sheet back up over them all.

“I like this vacation already, Ruben.” Usnavi says quietly. “Thank you for planning it, _querido._ ”

Ruben kisses Usnavi’s temple. “ _De nada. Te amo._ ”

Usnavi and Vanessa both whisper “ _Te amo._ ” and Ruben traces Vanessa’s arm across Usnavi’s stomach until he falls asleep.


	2. SATURDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen this story might be more like 50% fluff and 50% fluffy sex but can you really blame me?

Saturday starts with lunch at the beach. Usnavi spills mustard on his tshirt and is thrilled at the excuse to go shirtless for the rest of the day. Ruben feels silly when his mouth genuinely waters at the site of Usnavi’s bare chest and broad shoulders across the table from him and Vanessa in a thin cover-up over her bikini next to him, but he orders another diet coke and blames the heat. 

They dispose of their trash and head to the shack labeled with lake activities: kayaks, canoes, paddle boards. Ruben’s plan had been for kayaks, but Usnavi eagerly asks the young girl at the counter what paddle boarding is. His smile glows bright as he turns and begs Ruben and Vanessa to try paddle boarding with him, and Vanessa seems more confident than Ruben feels as they both agree.

The girl tells a boy behind her, maybe her older brother, to fetch three boards and paddles. As Vanessa pays for the rentals Usnavi asks the girl, “So do you work here every day? Can you do any cool tricks on the boards?”

The girl, who still hasn’t told them her name and who Ruben is convinced must be no older than twelve, levels Usnavi with an expression so bored Ruben almost laughs.

“Yes.” She says simply. Usnavi tries to get her to explain further, but the kid who has to be her brother drags their boards up. They follow along to her droned instructions, learning quickly how to get on and off their boards. She hands them their paddles and says that Vanessa should head out first since she looked the steadiest on her board.

It takes some doing, but they make it out to open water. Usnavi is already drenched, having fallen off every time he tried to get up from his knees onto his feet. Ruben didn’t even try, happy to sit on his heels and breathe deeply and steadily paddle out behind Vanessa. Vanessa, who stands long and tall on her board with her hair piled on her head and her brown skin glowing in the sun. Ruben flinches as he hears a loud splash behind him, followed quickly by Usnavi shouting “Man what the _fuck!_ ”

Suddenly a high voice from behind them shouts, “Don’t cuss this close to the beach, dumbass!”

Usnavi turns as best as he can with his arms draped over the board, almost fully submerged in the water. “Sorry chica!”

Ruben swears he can see the girl roll her eyes from here, and Usnavi starts grunting as he hoists himself back onto his board. Ruben uses his paddle to turn around, going back over to him. 

“How’s the water?” he asks. He sees Usnavi’s eyes dart across his dry chest and trunks. He smirks. “ _Perfecto._ ”

Ruben has just enough time to shout, “Hey!” before Usnavi shoves him off his board with the edge of his paddle. The water rushes in his ears for just a moment and Ruben splutters as he surfaces again. He can hear Vanessa cackling from behind him.

“How’s the water?” Usnavi mocks.

Ruben whispers “Fuck you.” As he pulls himself back onto his board.

“Watch it,” Usnavi teases, “I’m going to tell her you’re cussing.”

Ruben rolls his eyes and catches his balance, settling back onto his heels again. He and Usnavi grab onto their boards as a boat drives past them, sending gentle waves in its wake that rock them side to side. Vanessa merely waves at the driver, and Usnavi scoffs.

“How are you so good at everything? Literally everything, Ruben. I’ve never found something Vanessa isn’t good at.”

Usnavi struggles to stand as Vanessa paddles over to them. “I’m not good at freestyling. And I’m not good at remembering birthdays.”

Usnavi glances up and smiles at her from where he’s bent in half, trying to get his balance. Ruben watches as he stands up fully, steadying himself. Once Usnavi successfully stays standing for more than a few seconds he looks excitedly over at Ruben.

“ _Y tu, Ruben! Vamanos!_ ”

Ruben grimaces. “I don’t think that’s going to end well.”

“Come on,” Usnavi says again. “You have to try!”

After a few wobbly attempts, Ruben is standing too. Vanessa gives him a thumbs up. Usnavi throws his arms up in celebration and knocks himself sideways off his board. Vanessa laughs so hard she falls too, and Ruben starts to practice paddling as they both splash water at each other.

 

\--

 

Usnavi whines on the way home that his whole body hurts from paddle boarding, and as soon as they make it back to their condo he peels off his swim trunks, crashes onto their bed with his limbs all spread out, and falls almost immediately to sleep. Vanessa and Ruben change into dry clothes and Ruben follows Vanessa as she grabs her guitar and heads back out into the living room. She pulls open the balcony door and Ruben takes his sketch pad and pencils from the counter. He slides the balcony door shut behind him and settles across the table from her.

They aren’t disturbed from their work for another couple hours. Vanessa cycles through songs she’s learning, singing along intermittently. The first time she plays one she seems to know really well Ruben starts singing a simple harmony, and she lights up. She nods at him, singing a little louder, and Ruben blushes. He looks down at his sketch book and keeps working even as he sings, embarrassed by her praise. Eventually Usnavi comes out to join them, bringing bottles of water and his anatomy text book.

Vanessa takes a break, sipping at her water as Usnavi reads quietly and Ruben sketches. Every now and then Usnavi will ask Ruben a question and Ruben will draw little diagrams in his notebook, carefully explaining. Ruben tears out his diagram and Usnavi tucks it into the book. Ruben feels Vanessa’s eyes on them and smiles at her. She smiles back.

They dress up for dinner again, Vanessa making sure to kiss them both at least once before she puts on her lipstick. The restaurant they find is called “Paradise”, and it’s on a neighboring lake. No beach, but their table on the patio looks out over docks where people have driven their boats to the restaurant. They stay until the sun sets again, sipping at their cocktails and giggling as the little boy at the table next to them tells his parents a wild story of pirates and soldiers and Batman. 

The restaurant is near closing, sun long set, when Ruben tugs on their hands. “Come on,” he says, “Let’s go down onto the docks.”

They head downstairs, shoving aside the big wooden door. Vanessa’s shoes echo off of the metal docks as they make their way down the long walkway. The stalls and lake are empty and Ruben figures everyone is where they’re going to stay for the night. He walks all the way until the end of the dock, quiet as he glances around. Dark trees, dark water, dark houses. He can hear Vanessa and Usnavi behind him.

He looks up and gently gasps. Stars, more than he’s ever seen at once, scattered bright across an inky blue sky. Thousands, surely. He recognizes some of the constellations as he looks around, trying to absorb how vast it all looks.

“Usnavi, Vanessa.” He holds out a hand for them, hears them walk his direction. “Guys, look.”

They stand on either side of him, and Vanessa goes still as Usnavi whispers “ _Dios mio._ ” 

Ruben reaches out, taking their hands and lacing his fingers with theirs. Vanessa says softly, “That’s more stars than I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Usnavi nods. A moment later, he squirms. “Not to uh, ruin the moment? But I have to pee.”

Vanessa barks out a laugh and Ruben shakes his head, squeezing Usnavi’s hand.

Usnavi squeezes his hand in return before turning and walking quickly back down the dock. Vanessa follows behind slowly with Ruben, watching Usnavi lean over as he tries to shove the door open.

“Uh, guys?” he shouts. Ruben and Vanessa walk a little quicker when Usnavi turns around, face stricken. “I think they locked us out.”

\--

 

It’s easy enough to google the restaurant and call someone down to unlock the door, though Usnavi’s all but jumping around with his legs crossed by the time the waitress gets the door open.

“Excuse me, thank you, I need to get through!” he bursts past her, rushing back up the stairs. She looks shocked, but then she laughs, and Ruben and Vanessa file through the doorway so she can lock it behind them.

Back at the condo, Vanessa grabs Ruben’s wrist in the living room, tugging him after her into the bedroom. Usnavi follows them and goes to turn on a lamp.

“We’re really grateful for this trip,” he says, “Can we show you how much?”

Rubens breath catches. “You really don’t have to-“

Vanessa steps forward and kisses him. “Hush, now. Let us show you.”

Ruben nods and lets himself be pushed back to sit on the edge of the bed. He squirms and clenches his fists into the blush-pink comforter as he watches Vanessa and Usnavi strip each other quickly, kissing intermittently. Usnavi brushes Vanessa’s lose hair back behind her shoulders and she smiles at him, reaching up to tug on his hair. 

Once they’re both naked they turn to him, matching smiles and reaching hands. Vanessa unbuttons his shirt as Usnavi goes for his belt, and just as quickly they strip him too. He’s sat back down on the edge of the bed as Vanessa climbs up behind him. Her legs fit along the outside of his own and he can feel her breasts where they press against his back. She tucks her chin over his shoulder and directs his attention to Usnavi, kneeling between his spread legs.

“Oh my god,” Ruben whispers. He can feel Vanessa smile against his shoulder. She kisses him, and then sets her teeth against him and bites.

Right as she bites, Usnavi takes Ruben into his mouth. Ruben loses himself between them, Usnavi slowly licking along him while Vanessa scratches down his chest and bites along his shoulders. He tries to put his hands on Usnavi’s head but Vanessa catches his wrists. She presses his hands flat against the bed, this time moving her legs so her thighs hold his palms down against the comforter. She wraps one arm around his waist, tickling the other hand across his collar bones before pressing two of her fingers against his mouth.

“Suck,” she says firmly. Usnavi moans from his positon on the floor and starts to work Ruben over as Ruben takes Vanessa’s fingers into his mouth. Usnavi picks up his pace, his hands stroking along Ruben’s balls and thighs. Vanessa scratches and bites as she presses her fingers against Ruben’s tongue, and Ruben has no way to warn Usanvi when he comes only a few minutes later.

He sags back against Vanessa, relaxing into her now gentle kisses. Usnavi reaches over for the trash can and spits into it, setting it back against the dresser. He then stands, leaning over to press closed-mouth kisses against Ruben’s lax lips. Usnavi leans in further, whispering in Ruben’s ear, “You should eat her out.”

Ruben gasps and nods, turning and helping Usnavi push Vanessa back and up the bed until she’s laid out against the pillows. Usnavi lays down next to her and uses gentle fingers to pull her thighs apart, kissing at her shoulder.

“Let Ruben taste you,” Usnavi whispers, just loud enough for Ruben to hear. He groans and gets right to work, licking at her. Every so often he glances up to see Usnavi sucking at her breasts, but Ruben puts his attention to his task and only spends a few moments kissing her sweet and slow before he works her up and gets her off hard. He props himself up and wipes a hand across his mouth, watching as Vanessa pants into Usnavi’s wet kisses.

Vanessa eventually reaches down and tugs at Ruben’s shoulder. He climbs up and over, laying along Usnavi’s back. Vanessa leans forward and whispers something in Usanvi’s ear. He nods enthusiastically, then flops over so he’s facing Ruben. Vanessa rolls away for a moment and Usnavi smiles brightly, forehead pressed to Ruben’s forehead and hard dick pressed to Ruben’s hip.

“Hi,” Usnavi whispers.

Ruben smiles back. “Hi.”

Ruben sees Vanessa come back with the lube and he thinks he can guess where this is going. He holds out his hand and she squirts some into his palm. He kisses Usnavi’s lush mouth as he palms at his dick, skipping right to tight, purposeful strokes.

“Ready for one, _lindo_?” Vanessa asks, chin tucked against Usnavi’s neck. Usanvi nods, knocking his nose into Ruben’s and gasping as Vanessa rubs a finger against his hole. Ruben keeps up his strokes and Vanessa presses and rubs, and soon Usnavi is panting against Ruben’s face and grabbing at his waist. 

“I’m gonna – oh my God you two – I’m going to –“

Usnavi chokes on his breath when he comes messily into Ruben’s hand. Ruben kisses him, then leans over his shoulder to kiss Vanessa too. Usnavi melts into the bed as Vanessa and Ruben get up and go into the bathroom. They bump elbows as they both wash their hands, and Ruben wets a washcloth for Usnavi’s stomach.

“Hey where’d you two run off to?” he calls quietly from the other room. Vanessa hurries back, shushing him. As Ruben walks over she climbs back into bed, curling around Usnavi’s back again. Ruben cleans up Usnavi, then tosses the wash cloth in the direction of the bathroom. He shuts off the lamp and climbs in, pulling up the top sheet.

“ _Te amo._ ” Usanvi whispers. He’s usually the first to say it on any given night when they’re all together in bed.

“ _Te amo._ ” Vanessa and Ruben repeat. Usnavi sighs and Ruben smiles into his shoulder, succumbing to the sleepy warmth spreading through his body.


	3. SUNDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the epilogue)

Sunday morning Ruben wakes up first. He’s surprised to still see Usnavi’s smooth back rising and falling in the rhythmic breath of someone fast asleep. Ruben turns and can stretch just far enough to reach his sketch pad.

He sits against the headboard, watching as the morning sun glows warm across their bed. Vanessa on her back, Usnavi on his front, sheet around their waists. The wide wall of windows showing a glimmering lake dotted with early boaters. Lush trees along the slope down to the lake, spotted with big bright houses. Ruben wishes he had his colored pencils with him, wishes he could capture how the blush comforter looks against Vanessa and Usnavi’s tanned skin. He settles for the black pencil he brought, and he’s almost satisfied with his sketch when Usnavi shifts and wakes up. 

He turns, cracking open an eye and looking up at Ruben.

“ _Buenos dias_ ,” Usnavi says, voice hoarse.

Ruben smiles. “ _Te amo._ ”

Usnavi smiles back. “ _Te amo tambien._ ”

Ruben closes his sketch book and sets it down beside the bed, shifting so he can curl up against Usnavi again. He traces patterns on Usanvi’s back as Usnavi breathes against his neck, quiet until Vanessa shows signs of waking up. 

They all shower separately, packing their things quickly. The drive back starts with coffee from a local place in town, and in the parking lot Vanessa convinces Ruben to use the first part of their travel to help reteach her how to drive.

“Usnavi never learned,” she explains, “I remember Mr. Rosario tried to teach him. It was awful.”

“Not like I need to know how,” Usnavi huffs. “Besides, it wasn’t like you were much better.”

“Mr. Rosario taught me too,” she admits, swinging Ruben’s hand in her free one. “I got my license, but I don’t claim to be any good at it. That’s why you should reteach me.”

“Sure,” Ruben agrees, and Usnavi splutters behind them. “You can drive this first part – it’s just the highway.”

They climb into the car and take a moment as Vanessa shifts the seat back a little and adjusts the mirrors. She turns on the car, shifts gears, and nods.

Ruben looks down to see that she’s in Drive, then looks up and sees her looking over her shoulder, ready to back out of the parking spot. He has just enough time to shout “Vanessa, wait!” 

She jerks her foot back from the pedal and looks at Ruben, and Usnavi slaps a hand over his face.

“What?” she shouts. Ruben nods at the gear shift. “You’re in Drive still, Vanessa. We almost ran into that car.”

“ _Dios mio_ ,” Usnavi whispers. Vanessa mutters, “Shut up,” and shifts into Reverse. She glances up at Ruben and Ruben smirks at her. She rolls her eyes and looks over her shoulder again.

“Thanks for this vacation, Ruben,” Usnavi grumbles, head lolled back and looking at the roof of the car. “It’ll be a nice final memory to relive as I lay dying in the grass after Vanessa runs us off the road.”

Ruben laughs, bright and loud, as Vanessa says “Oh fuck off, de la Vega.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! also this is un-betaed so let me know about any errors, etc. thanks, loves! <3


End file.
